


Shocking, I Know

by s_c_writ



Series: ShukitaWeek2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Mementos (Persona 5), Shukita Week 2019, Status Effects, Status Effects: Shocked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_c_writ/pseuds/s_c_writ
Summary: A short drabble in which Yusuke gets Shocked so badly that the effects carry over to the real world, and Akira takes care of him.For Shukita Week 2019!





	Shocking, I Know

Yusuke has just settled down from their last fight and finished bandaging his and Ryuji’s scrapes whenever the asshole that is Morgana in bus form slams into another shadow with zero warning. He and the other Phantom Thieves groan while Makoto apologizes from the driver’s seat, but they pile into their formation and look ahead. The shadow is just shuddering and taking shape, and Yusuke closes his eyes in irritation when it’s another two Rangdas. He’s getting really sick of them and their blow reflection. 

“Fox, Skull, Queen, up with me!” Akira calls.

They nod their assent and step up beside him. Yusuke comes to flank his boyfriend and simply rolls his eyes at the confident smirk that’s tossed his way, but not without amusement. 

The fight begins, but it’s soon discovered that these Rangdas aren’t normal. Futaba’s voice rings out warnings when new attacks that they shouldn’t know are about to come their way, just in time for Ryuji and Akira to roll out of the way of a vicious Agidyne. 

“Their weaknesses are the same, but… they have so many new attacks!!!”

“Fox, Bufudyne on the right!”

Yusuke summons Kamu Susano-o and calls the ice, eyes narrowing as he focuses on the dancing witch. He’s gotten a critical strike on it, so he repeats his actions on the other shadow, but that one dodges.

“Ziodyne coming up!”

Futaba’s voice is incredulous, but even her fast warning wasn’t enough for Yusuke to jump out of the way of the vicious lightning that goes directly for him.

The cloying scent of ozone fills his nostrils just milliseconds before blinding pain lashes through his body. Capillaries burst around the wound, making his already roasted skin just that much warmer. Whether from the electric current travelling through his body or the muscle spasms it’s causing, Yusuke is faintly aware of his katana clattering to the ground beside him, just before he follows. His legs collapse underneath him, and his eyes are already falling shut when his head slams against the dark concrete that lines Mementos and the subway system. 

\--

Akira’s blood turns to ice in his veins as he watches the powerful lighting tear through his boyfriend and render him completely unconscious. He’s unable to reach him in time to catch his head and prevent it from hitting the ground, but he tears off his coat and wraps it around Yusuke’s shoulders as a makeshift blanket. 

“Mona, Noir! Come up and take our places! Queen, take command!”

He barely waits for assent before cradling Yusuke close to him and taking off a safe distance down the tunnel. Futaba lets him know they’re safe around a corner, and he drops to his knees as he carefully lays his unconscious boyfriend down, propped against a wall.

Akira tears his mask off to summon Parvati, ignoring the way his hands shake as he takes Yusuke’s mask off for him.

“Diarahan,” he murmurs, gloved fingers stroking long navy hair away from Yusuke’s eyes and coming to cup his jaw. The green healing magic courses through his body, shimmering slightly before Parvati senses her job is done and disappears. Just as she fizzles out, Yusuke surges forward, eyes flying wide open. A hoarse cry is forced from his lips, and almost as soon as he’s woken up, he passes back out, slumping down against Akira’s chest.

The fight must have ended, because the other Phantom Thieves come sprinting up just then. Akira, on high alert, immediately draws his dagger and turns with a snarl, relaxing as soon as he sees that it’s his friends and teammates, not shadows. 

“I think it’s best that we leave for today.”

Makoto leaves no room for argument with her tone, and Akira just nods before hefting Yusuke up into his arms. The artist’s head simply falls against Akira’s bare shoulder, hair falling to cover his eyes. Ryuji hovers nervously, eyes wide as he trails his best friends. Futaba comes up next to him and nudges him in the ribs with a bony elbow.

“His signal is strong, don’t worry. He should wake up when we get back to the real world.”

Ryuji nods and relaxes a little bit, releasing a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. Akira hears and turns to give him a tight smile, just before boarding the Monabus. The raven-haired boy refuses to release his boyfriend, settling on the floor instead and resting their heads together. His slate grey eyes close, and he nudges his nose into Yusuke’s hair, willing him to be okay.

The entire ride back, Yusuke stays silent and unconscious, and he only barely stirs when they return to the real world, and that’s in the form of a weak groan.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take you back with me, and Dr. Takemi can come look at you.”

Yusuke gives no sign of understanding before he goes back to sleep, but Akira thanks every lucky star that he’s able to find an empty car on the train back to Yongen-Jaya. Futaba is hovering, but the others have dispersed while Akira wasn’t paying attention.

Akira slowly lowers himself into one of the seats, refusing to let go of his unconscious boyfriend, even as he shimmies his phone from his pocket.

“Futaba, text Dr. Takemi for me? Tell her Yusuke got shocked badly and ask her if she’s able to come look at him.”

The orange-haired girl simply nods and obeys, quickly tapping on Akira’s phone for a bit before setting it down in her lap.

“He’s gonna be okay, right? I know in the Metaverse he--”

Akira cuts her off, his voice gentle.

“He’ll be alright. It’s probably the same as if he got struck by lightning, and seeing as he already woke up once, he’ll wake up again.”

Futaba nods, but her worry obviously isn’t fully assuaged, because she keeps giving the tall, navy-haired boy nervous glances. They finally make it to their stop and get Yusuke up to the attic in Leblanc with minimal staring from passerby. Futaba explains to Sojiro what happened and runs to find Takemi with Morgana while Akira makes sure Yusuke is as comfortable as possible in his bed. 

He’s just finished tucking the blankets around him when Yusuke groans quietly and blinks his eyes open, but they quickly widen, his limbs not moving at all except for the occasional jolt.

“Akira? I...I can’t move. What’s going on? What happened?”

The raven-haired boy schools his expression into one of cool confidence and moves into Yusuke’s line of vision before taking his hand gently.

“You were hit by a really strong Ziodyne. You’re going to be okay. Dr. Takemi should be here soon to make sure there’s no lasting damage.”

“Why can’t I move?”

“Probably just a side effect of the electricity overwhelming some of your nerves. Keep trying to move the hand I’m holding, okay?”

Yusuke makes a noise of assent, but it’s faint. He’s clearly a little panicked, but begins to calm down whenever he can wrap his fingers around Akira’s.

“Good. Keep working that hand and try the other one.”

In the twenty minutes it takes Futaba to fetch Takemi, Akira has gently coaxed Yusuke into being able to sit up and move his limbs, albeit a little slowly. The muscle spasms have subsided a little bit, only to be replaced with a splitting headache and shaking hands. Two sets of footsteps trudge up the stairs, just as Yusuke is resting his head against Akira’s shoulder, eyes starting to fall closed.

“Don’t!”

Yusuke startles up, confused. Takemi strides over to him and none so gently shoves Akira out of the way to check the dazed teen.

“You probably have a concussion to go along with the shaking. You can move now, yes?”

Yusuke nods faintly, looking to Akira for confirmation that she knows what she’s doing. Akira just smiles and nods back.

“Drink this.”

Takemi produces a small vial of suspicious liquid from her coat pocket and uncorks it before handing it over. Yusuke squints at it before shrugging and downing it all in one go, shuddering as it passes over his tongue.

Immediately, his shaking stops and he’s able to sit up a little straighter. He peers at the bottle curiously for a moment before thanking Takemi earnestly and turning to Akira.

“I much prefer this to being smacked in the face with a fan.”


End file.
